vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Setne
Summary Setne, also known as Prince Khaemwaset, is the son of the ancient Pharaoh Ramses and one of the most powerful magicians of all time, his ambitious desires made him cause chaos across the world even in current days, for his crimes, the gods sentenced him to Oblivion more than once. He desires to rule the world, his first attempt was during the war against Apophis, Setne would try to control the Chaos Serpent itself using Apophis's shadow as a bargain, but he was stopped by the Kane siblings. His second attempt was when he did experiments with hybrid Greek-Egyptian magic, trying to turn himself into an immortal king, he had awakened ancient deities (like Serapis) and searched for the crown of Ptolemy to achieve his goal. This time it was necessary the Kane's siblings work together with Percy and Annabeth to stop him. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 6-C, possibly 5-B with the Crown Name: Khaemwaset, Setne Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Male Classification: Magician, Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Magic, Immortality (Types 1 and 7 as ghost), Regeneration (High-Low, can regenerate his appendages), Limited Mind Manipulation (Can influence anyone into his favor, by using Divine Words), Telepathy (Can read thoughts, listen to gods when they are in their hosts and slow down the thoughts of his opponents), Teleportation, Summoning (Able to summon gods like Hapi, Nekhbet, Serapis and Wadjet under the right conditions), Illusion Creation (By using Glamour Magic), Curse Manipulation, Invisibility, Transmutation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Sealing (Should be able to use the Seven Ribbons of Hathor, which can even seal gods), Pain Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Void Manipulation (Has knowledge about the Shadow Execration and created variations of it), Absorption (Can consume the essence of virtually anything, including gods, magical objects and magical attacks) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Island level '''(Superior to the strongest magicians and demigods; fought Percy, Annabeth, Carter and Sadie at the same time; Defeated and absorbed Wadjet, the Cobra Goddess), possibly '''Planet level with the Crown (Able to absorb the Duat itself, was stated by Annabeth to be able to destroy the world should his plan succeed and was even feared by Apophis because of his knowledge to kill gods), Can ignore conventional durability with Essence Absorption and Shadow Execration Speed: '''At least '''High Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to Percy and Carter) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class E Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Island Class (Fought Percy, Annabeth, Carter and Sadie) Durability: '''At least '''Large Island Level, possibly higher '(Tanked hits from Percy, when he was the Host of Nekhbet) 'Stamina: 'Very High, as a ghost, Setne never showed sign of tiring 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range. Planetary with some spells. Multi Universal with the Duat. '''Standart Equipment: '''The Book of Thoth, The Crown of Ptolemy 'Intelligence: '''Genius level (One of the greatest magicians of all time, Setne is a magical genius and prodigy who mastered magic to the highest possible degree. He had centuries of experience and knowledge about every egyptian spell and egyptian magic in general, even knowing about the greek gods. He mastered many rare books of knowledge, which allowed him to craft new spells and increase his already prodigious talent to a higher level. He also knew a great deal about Egypt, the Duat, monsters and gods from his extensive exploration. His knowledge was further increased after he gained and mastered the book of thoth, giving him knowledge about the secrets of the gods and the duat. This led to his experiments and the creation of hybrid greek-egyptian magic, which in combination with the magic of the book of thoth and Serapis spells allowed him to absorb the essence of gods. He furthermore possesses knowledge to destroy the gods by using shadow execration. Setne is also very persuasive, as he escaped every time the gods setenced him to Oblivion) '''Weakness: '''Because of his current status as a ghost, Setne can't cast some spells that require a living magician. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Percy Jackson Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Ghosts Category:Gods Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Curse Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Pain Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Void Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5